


Chills

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Reader, Gen, Language, No Smut, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dreamt this – I thought it was really cute! So the reader gets cursed by a witch, so she has to feel loved for 24 hours (& she wasn’t the most confident person to begin with) or she’ll freeze to death, so Dean takes it upon himself to make her feel loved. AND Some fluff with Dean, please! Maybe even him singing Angeles to reader? xx Thanks! ♥♥♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chills

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are taken from the song “Angeles” which I believe was originally sung by Elliott Smith (but I prefer the Jensen Ackles cover!). I do not claim any ownership of the lyrics.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean whispers as he finds you slumped against the wall, your arms wrapped around yourself as you shiver. Dean moves towards you quickly and places his hand over yours. “Y/N, what happened?” Dean asks, taking your hands in his, “You’re freezing.”

“S-she g-got away,” you answer quietly as your teeth chatter, afraid that Dean would be angry with you for letting the witch escape.

“Right now that doesn’t matter,” Dean says, “What matters is what she did to you. Come on, I’m taking you back to the motel.”

“W-what about t-the w-witch?” you question.

“Sam and Cas will find her,” Dean tells you, “Don’t worry about her. Right now, all that matters is keeping you safe. Tell me what happened.” Dean helps you to stand up straight before pulling his jacket from his shoulders and wrapping it around you. With his strong arms wrapped around you, he begins leading you to the Impala.

“S-she s-said that n-no one loved m-me and s-she was g-going to p-prove it,” you tell Dean.

“She’s full of shit, you know that right?” Dean asks.  
“I-I guess,” you say.

“She’s wrong,” Dean assures you, “No guessing about it.”

“S-she said that unless s-someone makes m-me f-feel loved f-for the n-next t-twenty-four hours, I’ll d-die,” you tell him.

“I won’t let that happen,” Dean promises. He walks you to the passenger side of the car and helps you inside before quickly heading to the driver’s side. Turning the key, he brings the car to life and turns up the heat to keep you warm. Despite the warmth, your shivering continues. Dean tries to keep his eyes on the road as he drives, but he can’t keep himself from glancing worriedly at you from time to time. “How are you doing?” Dean asks as he speeds down the road towards the motel.

“C-cold,” you answer.

“Just hang on ok?” Dean asks, “We’re almost back.” You close your eyes, trying but failing to think of anything but your shivering. When the car comes to a stop and the noise of the engine dies down, you open your eyes. Dean hops out of the car and quickly runs around to the passenger side, helping you out. You let him guide you to the motel room, his arms wrapped around you. “You’re going to be alright,” Dean assures you, “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Dean leads you to one of the beds and sets you down, helping you under the covers. Moving to the other bed, he pulls all the sheets from it and brings them back to you, piling them on top of you. He sits on the edge of the bed and quickly kicks off his boots before slipping under the sheets beside you. “T-thank you,” you whisper as Dean wraps his arms around you and pulls you to him. His warmth doesn’t end your shivering, but it does help a little.

“No need to thank me,” Dean says, “Sam would do the same thing and so would Cas. We love you, you know that right? You’re more than just some acquaintance who happens to hunt with us, you’re family.”

“N-no I’m not,” you whisper.

“Don’t say that,” Dean says, running his fingers through your hair, “You may not be blood, but that doesn’t mean a damn thing. I don’t know what we would do if we lost you … probably find a way to bring you back to be honest.”

“D-do you r-really mean that?” you ask.

“Yes,” Dean says without hesitation as he pulls you tighter to him, “And I know Sam and Cas feel the same way. God knows we’d do anything for you, even if you don’t realize it.” You smile and hum softly as you snuggle up against him, for some reason his admission making you feel warmer. There wasn’t a thing you wouldn’t do for them and it made you happy to know that they felt the same way towards you.

Dean spends a long time with you, just talking to you and keeping you warm. When he leaves to get the two of you some food, you notice yourself get a little colder, but not to the point of shivering. He brings back your favorite meal, knowing exactly what you’d want without even having to ask. While you eat, he puts on your favorite movie and tries to distract you from your current predicament.

“Is there anything else you need?” Dean asks when he notices you yawning.

“Sing me to sleep?” you ask.

“Hell no,” Dean answers, “I don’t sing.”

“Oh come on,” you protest, “I’ve heard you singing plenty of times.”

“You really want me to sing?” Dean asks.

“Yes,” you answer, “Please?”

“Fine,” Dean says, “But this stays between us, Cas and Sam never hear about it.

“Deal,” you respond, snuggling up to him again.

“Just remember that you asked for this,” Dean warns you, making you laugh. He takes a moment, his hand running comfortingly through your hair before he begins humming.

“You said you would sing, not hum,” you tease.

“Hang on,” Dean says, “I have to work my way up to it.” His reaction makes you laugh. “Now you messed me up,” he says, “I’m gonna have to start all over.” You only laugh harder and Dean waits for you to quiet down before he begins humming again.

It takes him a moment to get to the lyrics, and you can’t help but smile when he does. “Someone’s always coming around here, trailing some new kill. Says I’ve seen your picture on a hundred dollar bill. And what’s a game of chance to you, to him is one of real skill. So glad to meet you, Angeles,” he sings. Dean rocks you back and forth in time with the song, making you sleepier. “Picking up the ticket shows, there’s money to be made. Go on and lose the gamble, that’s the history of the trade. And you add up all the cards left to play to zero. And sign up with evil, Angeles,” he continues, “Don’t start me trying now. ‘Cos I’m all over it, Angeles.”

He was a much better singer than he gave himself credit for. Closing your eyes, you become lost in Dean’s voice and the warmth of his embrace. The way he rocks you gently back and forth only helps to coax you to sleep.

“I could make you satisfied in everything you do. All your secret wishes could right now be coming true,” he continues, “And be forever with my poison arms around you. No one’s gonna fool around with us. No one’s gonna fool around with us. So glad to meet you, Angeles” Dean hums the end of the song softly. When the song ends, the only sounds gracing your ears are quiet breaths and Dean’s heartbeat. Leaning down, Dean places a kiss to the top of your head. “You are so loved,” Dean whispers, “And you deserve to be reminded of that every day.”


End file.
